massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
JohhnyDamage
History JohhnyDamage grew up on a coastal fishing village in southern Daendroc with his parents, a fisherman and housewife. During his youth Johhny would explore caves and jungles to the north with a burning wanderlust. One afternoon a small ship landed and ambushed the town murdering many including Johhny's parents. Those not murdered were chained up to be sold into slavery. Johhny, who had been playing in the jungle the entire time, discovered what had happened. That night he waited till the bandits fell asleep and killed them all silently. Afterwards he freed his friends and everyone went their seperate ways before the ships arrived the next morning. Johhny would wander the jungle until finding the settlement of Sanctum, controlled by Eviliusducain, Severek, and 05rhardy, and would live among them. After several more bandit attacks Hardy and Johhny decided to pair up and settle on an abandoned island in the ocean where his father fished off of during his childhood. After accepting more travellers and enduring more attacks the pair, now accompanied with more people, went north past the jungles and coast he had grown up in. There they would find a mountain range and settle a fort down on top naming themselves Avalanche symbolic of the crushing power. Avalanche has since disbanded. Johhny eventually disappeared afterwards. Return Evilius Ducain was exploring the jungles to the East of Morsefer and stumbled upon a large tree that Johhny was living inside of. During his disappearance Johhny fought off Conquest, which is believed to be another personality, and took himself into isolation for the wrong he did under it's influence. JohhnyDamage is currently living in the jungle to the north of the coast where he lived as a boy. He also has a low profile home in the Regalian slums where he researchs for some unknown reason. Personal Information Johhny's most recognized characteristic is his blank white eyes. People who knew him said growing up he had normal eyes, but witnesses say when he arrived in Sanctum they were a pure white. It isn't known what happened between the raid and finding Sanctum in the jungle to cause this. The eyes though have returned to normal. This was thought to be a side effect of his time with Conquest. Johhny's religion is a topic of uncertainty. Although he often sides with the Light Church on events of war and politics his actions do not always reflect that. He says he personally doesn't believe fully in the idea of peace taught by the Light Church and believes enhancing your power through Vampirism in the Dark Church is a sign of weakness. Johhny has often been credited with worshipping 'The Spirit of Conquest', but it isn't know what this exactly means. Rumor is the religion has to do with power but this is not supported by any evidence. As of late it has been suggested he has no religion. Rumors JohhnyDamage has been rumored to be involved in a few killings in Daendroc. No evidence can tie him to these crimes. Fights Avalanche's Final Stand Category:Members